Unstoppable Destiny
by Daggon'dora
Summary: When Kim dissapeares, ron has no one to rely on, how will he survive. What will happen when Kim shows up ten years later, and hasn't aged a day. Will he reconize her? Rated for Sex and violence. R
1. Chapter One

Ok, this was done for fun, both for me and whoever is reading it. I will take advice and ideas in any replies posted. If you have a question that will give away the plot I might answer anyway, but only if you give an email to send it to. This is for fun, it isn't going to be perfect, but I hope it is enjoyable.  
  
Please R&R   
  
Here she was, Kim Possible, looking into the barrel of a laser imitting purple light. How this happened she had no clue, it all seemed a hazy blur. Drakken had stolen an experimental device, and she went to retreive it, standard stuff. Even the usual fight with Shego, and Ron doing something to get her into a worse situation had gone off flawlessly, just like every other time. A throbbing sensation just behind her ear gave her a sharp hint as to what had happened. 'Someone must have hit me from behind,' she thought darkly. 'But the only one behind me was.........RON' He was her best friend, right now though she would love to strangle him herself. Sometimes she wished he would just grow up and stop being such a liability. It seemed Kim was always having to save him, or recooperate from something he had done to her by mistake. A quick glance around told her that neither him, nor his little naked pet were around. This meant one of three things. Either they weren't caught yet, Drakken had already used the device on them, or they were somewhere else waiting for thier own fate. After previous showdowns, Shego wouldn't let the doctor get away with forgeting either of the sidekicks. Still she couldn't think about that now, worrying about thier condition wasn't going to help her's.  
  
Slowly Drakken walked forward to taunt his prisoner, enjoying a triumph that he was recording with hidden cameras for posterity. His blue lips pulled back into an almost annoyingly wide grin, his eyes on fire within. "So Kim Possible, tell me what it's like to know you will be the first to test this ground breaking new device? " Well, that atleast told her that Ron was ok, for the moment. How she was going to be was becoming more vague by the second. "Come now, nothing to say? After all the witty retorts over the years, I'm dissapointed. Oh well, Shego."  
  
The pasty, almost greenish, skinned woman smirked. At the same time the light from the laser flared. "Don't need to tell me twice Doctor D." Leaning over so Kim could see her face clearly, "this is going to be better then sex."  
  
In the same instant, the beam fired and Ron Stoppable stummbled through a door, racing to reach Kim first. "KIM!!" Half way to her he tripped, barely getting out the i before she was hit. Thier eyes met for a second, then the beam had done it's work.  
  
Kimberly Anne Possible locked eyes with her best friend one last time, and then there was only darkness.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been out, but when Kim awoke it was to a bright sun staring down at her. Carefully she pulled herself up, still feeling a throbbing feeling in her head. Looking around slowly, she saw nothing but desert in every direction. Thinking back, a vision of purple light engulfing her came to mind, but nothing else. Drakken and Shego must have left her here believing thier blast had killed her. Pulling her backpack off, she thought about how stupid they had to be to leave it on her. Searching through the various items, she found her Kimunicator and tried to contact Wade. Nothing except static answered her back. She just stared wideeyed at it for a moment before putting it away and pulling out a compact jetpack. "I thought he hacked into enough satalites to be able to contact me anywhere in the world." Sliding the straps from the jetpack on, and wrapping her arm through one from her backpack, she took off. 'Maybe I can reach him when I am closer to Middleton.' Kim began organizing her thoughts, 'first have him track down Ron, then find Drakken...No wait, why should I go find Ron first damn it. He is the reason all this happened." Though it took several hours to get back even with Wade's super powered jets at work, she was too angry to look at the scenery below. Too angry to notice the changes in her surroundings. It wasn't until she had landed on her street that she realized something was wrong, very wrong. Slowly she walked up the cracked, corroded driveway. There was nothing left, some plaster pieces, some shattered glass and the garage door. Everything else was gone. In the middle of the yard sat a stone slab. After a quick inspection of the ruins of her home, Kim made her way toward the chunk of concrete. It was about three feet tall, with writing on the front and two feet imprinted on the top, where a statue had once stood. She had to read the front several times to understand it properly.  
  
"In loving memory of Kimberly A. Possible,  
Sister, Daughter, Friend and Protector,  
We shall miss you.  
1987-2004"  
  
A voice from behind her broke her concentration. "Hey Skeazamp. looking for a good time." Three large men in leather pants and t-shirts stood behind her, the tallest had long hair dyed puke green and beady litle eyes. They other's were both blond with dark brown beards and dark eyes, presumably twins. The 'twins' held rusted looking pipes, and the one in the middle a metal baseball bat. The leader spoke again, " If you want you can even stay a while, as long as you keep yourself interesting." Each man shared a smirk as they saw her crouch down. She smiled, thinking these idiots would be good for beating some frustration out on. She never saw the woman with the bike chain sneak up behind her, but she felt it when it was wrapped around her throat. A quick motion and her neck was tied to the stone slab, putting her head into a cricked possition. She could barely get enough oxygen through it to stay alive, there was no chance she could fight out of this.  
  
The woman jumped down, stradling Kim's chest and grining wildly. "This is gonna hurt girly, this is gonna hurt." Dark brown bangs hid her eyes, and from out of nowhere she produced a hunting knife. Slowly she proceeded to slide it over the black sweater the teen hero always wore on missions. Moments later the fabric fell to pieces, while the two look alikes moved to take ahold of her feet, spreading her legs. Another quick slide and Kim;s bra fell to the ground beneath her. A morbid smile crossed the woman's lips, "these are quit nice. When you are done with her, I want to keep a nipple." Slowly she licked along the knife edge, cutting her own tongue and letting the blood flow from her mouth.  
  
"Come now, in my day villians taunted thier hostages a hell of alot more before they started doing anything interesting." KP was so light headed by this point she almost thought she dreamed the voice. A sudden snapping sound fallowed and she could breath. Her eyes were just clear enough to watch as all four people turned around to see who had spoken. The man was tall and thin, though not without muscle. Pitch black sunglasses covered his eyes, giving him an eerie quality of appearing as if he could see everything around him at once, never knowing where he was really looking. Short black shaggy hair gave way to crimson bangs, though a light stubble around his face gave the impression that neither was natural. Dark jeans hung tightly to his legs, while the black boots still had visible caking of either mud or blood. His white t-shirt looked ancient, as if he had worn it since the day he was born, and clung to his upper body. Each strong arm ended in a hand covered with fingerless gloves, the pointer on the right one sewn closed since there was nothing to go through it. "Why don't you fools run along, before there is nothing left of you." His voice was thick, but not loud, like a drawn out purr. Without hesitation, he dodge to the side when the pipe came down at his head, and slammed his knee up into the man's throat. Before anyone could recover from this, the newcomer's fist went to the other's head and slammed it down face first onto the concrete street. Blood flowed from the loser's body, and before his opponent even turned he had stopped moving. The second 'twin' was on the charge, meeting with a boot in the nose. Bending down low, the man in the sunglasses swept his feet out from under him, and dropped another kick straight onto the temple. Leaping into the air, he landed on the fleeing leader, pressing him facedown on the grass only a few feet from the recovering teen. A quick stomp of the heel directly on the base of his neck stopped all thrashing and left only a shocked woman and equally surprised Kim alive or conscience.  
  
The woman began to run after he took a single step in her direction, then he was right behind her. Kim looked at the three men lying around her. None of them were even breathing. Turning, she saw the tall man holding the woman by her neck, choking her. "Don't kill her." Kim never actually though he would listen, but could think of nothing else. A black and red head turned toward her, an eyebrow quirked, then he turned back to the person in his hands. With his slightly disfigured fist, he threw her past the rubble that had once been a house and turned again to Kim. When he reached her, she could only watch in shock as his hand went over her body. Mear inches away, accross her shoulder, past one breast, then the other, and grabbing firmly on the handle sticking out of the stone beside her. A quick yank dislodged a dagger that was much larger then the blade the woman had been holding. In long strides, he started to walk away, not looking back, not speaking a word. Crossing her chest with both arms she jump up and ran after him. She couldn't help it, she had to speak up. "How could you do that, how could you kill them? Who in the hell do you think you are?" When no answer came she tried a more civil tone and conversation. "And aren't you going to atleast let me barrow your shirt, I am topless at the moment."  
  
When he stopped and turned to look at her, she noticed a tattoo just above the collar of his shirt. A bright red background in a sideways oval, with the letters RS in yellow. "I do what I have to do kid, so watch your fucking mouth. Second, no one wears this shirt but me." Turning again he slid his blade into a sheath hidden behind his back, blending perfectly with the jeans so it was unnoticable. "As for who I think I am, apparently you have been under a rock for the last three years. I'm being talked about all over the world as we speak." They had made thier way to a barely standing house by now, and the man was unlocking the door. At the exact second the door flung open so did Kim's jaw. As he turned the knob he spoke, still sounding like an enourmous cat purring, "Name's Ron Stoppable." Quickly he turned frowning, "Come in, but wipe your feet. My girlfriend gets really pissed when her floors are messed up." With that he walked away, pieces of the caking over his boots fell to the ground leaving a trail of dirty.  
  
Hey, just thought of this. The title has two meanings, because if this is the futur, Ron is ver unlike himself, Un-Stoppable. Corny, but I liked it. Ok, probably everyone knew who he was from the instant he was introduced, but hey since it is fallowing Kim at this point, I still had to have it said, other wise it would never have occured to her. Well, I will get more if you all want it, but if no one cares I am not going to bother to keep going.  
  
Latta 


	2. Chapter Tow

YAY more cliche titles. lol Sorry for the short chapter, I am sick, but still wanted to get some thing up since everyone went through the trouble of reading my work.  
  
Kim tried to compose herself, and after several seconds she walked through the recently opened door. She was so internal focused at the words she had just heard, she walked directly into the taller man. An eerily familiar smile crossed his face, that irritating purr of a voice ringing through her mental shield. "Not very coordinated are you kid? If you plan on surviving on your won, I could have my woman teach you some techniques for keeping your balance. She used to be a cheerleader, back before the great storm." It was getting harder and harder to not to punch this guy in the face. There was no way this could be Ron, not in any world, or any place. How could her loving, somewhat ditzy best friend be replaced with the snide, murdering ass that still smirked at her. No, no way. The grin left his face and after another moment she realized that she had been staring at him. The beginings of anger were evident in his voice when he spoke next, though it still had a soothing thickness to it. "So what's your name kid? Or did you lose your voice after getting pissed at me for killing the people who are famous for doing a hell of alot worse to defenseless women."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, she took the most indignant expression to her face and tried in vain to keep the fire in her green eyes. She lost all shame, not even realizing the veiw of her small but firm breasts that she was showing."My name is Ki...."  
  
Kim was interupted by another smirk on the face of the red and black haired man. At the same instant a scream of anger and all too apparent jealousy filled the room. "RON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A TOPLESS WOMAN IN OUR HOUSE!!" A girl in her mid twenties with ash brown hair and somewhat beady blue eyes stomped across the room from a doorway.  
  
The teen hero didn't get much of a chance to explain before she had to dodge a slap across the face. Her breasts bounced wildly as she flipped backward, landing on one knee, one hand helping to support her sudden motion and the other standing straight to the side to keep her balance. Her eyes shot toward her atacker, only to be met with an unexpected sight. Ron had swept the woman around, his complete hand pressing softly against the small of her back, while the other cupped the side of her chin and neck. Thier eyes met, or atleast that is how it appeared, considering the guy's eyes were still not visible through the sunglasses. Softly he spoke, somehow his voice becoming even more soothing. It even calmed Kim, who it wasn't directed toward. "Now my love, you know I would never leave you for anyone. And if I ever cheated on you, I know you would have her hunt me down and kill me. I saved her from Klint and his idiots, they won't be doing anything around here anymore. Well, except the little bitch they dragged around. Someone asked me not to get rid of her. The young are so naive."  
  
Thier lips locked for a moment, tongues intertwining into a knot within thier mouths. Kim walked toward them, covering her chest with crossed arms. Finaly pulling away from one another, the blue eyed woman smiled gently, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. "Maybe she is your conscience materialized. Oh, and speaking of our killer friend, Shego came by today. She wanted to know if you were up for some fun, she wasn't wearing much so I doubt she meant fighting this time."  
  
Four hands moved of thier own accord, both people completely oblivious to thier observer, or perhaps they just didn't care. "What did you tell her my little candy?" His voice was becoming sickeningly sweeter with each word. Slowly, he leaned down and nuzzled his face to her neck.  
  
"What do you think I told her," Her leg pushed to the side softly pressing the crevice between her legs against his thigh. "I haven't had any in two days, I told her to come back tomarrow and we could all three have some real fun. Tonight, though, you are all mine Ronny." She bit hard on his earlobe, drawing blood and eliciting a groan from her lover. A ripping sound was fallowed by two tanline free breasts falling from the shredded shirt and into calloused, glove covered hands. Groans erupted from either set of lips as they ppawed at each other like wild animals in heat.  
  
Kim knew she had to find out what the hell was going on here, and though this scene was turning her on immensely, her ears had perked almost violently upon the name of one of her worst enemies. Clearing her throat softly, she waited almost a full minute before making an even louder sound to attempt to get thier attention. Stamping her foot, she placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her hip, once again forgetting that she was topless. With her eyes shut in frustration, she had no idea that she was now getting the attention she had wanted, from both the woman and man. Smiling the brunett looked at the firm tits and watched for a moment before speaking. "Nice tits, how old are you kid?"  
  
Kim couldn't tell weither she was more surprised that the woman had spoken to her in such a way or angery for being called "Kid" again today. Ron spoke up before she had the chance to decide. "Her name is Ki, and way to young for you. Besides what makes you think you will have any energy left after me and Shego get done with your ass tomarrow. You won't be able to move, let alone convince the girl into having fun with you. Why don't you get her a shirt Bonnie, and I will make up the guest room until she leaves, or finds somehwere else to sleep."Kim's one time cheerleading rival left the room, stripping her own shirt and throwing it at the man in the sunglasses. She made no attempt to cover her own supple breasts as she went in search of two new shirts. Ron smiled, knowing what she would say before it even excaped her lips. " I sewed the last one, it's our turn." With that, he tossed the fabric over his shoulder and onto a previously unnoticed couch behind him. "Wait here Ki, Bonnie will be right back with something to cover those little things." A sarcastic smirk covered his face as he left the room, in the opposite direction where Bonnie had.  
  
Kim sat on the couch, feeling as if she was going to erupt in anger and frustration. An awful yellow covered the walls and floor tiles in the small room where she sat. There were three exits, one on either side and the third was the one she and her "protector" had entered in the first place. A combonation living room, enterance hall, the only furnature was the couch she ast on and a small tv, across from her. Several moments later, Bonnie came back in wearing a sports bra and carrying an oversized t-shirt in one hand. Tossing the garment to Kim, the older woman smirked softly. "This is Ron's, sorry but all mine too tight for someone as modest as you seem. Your like 16 right? I was uptight when I was your age too, sexual frustration really. That is getting taken care of on a regular basis now though." An ever so slight blush formed on her face as several dirty thoughts popped into her head, concerning the two people she commonly shared a bed with. Just as many thoughts were forming in Kim's mind and both women squirmed slightly as Ron's voice sent a shiver through the familiar itch making itself known between thier legs. Kim began to think she had lost her mind, or was being drugged or gassed, either way it was sending her hormones into overdrive.  
  
"The room is set, I am taking a shower. I will be out in a few minutes." His voice drifted in from one of the ajoining rooms.  
  
After a moment of waiting Bonnie shouted out, "You better change that ratty old shirt you jackass, or you aren't getting anything tonight." Grumbling was fallowed by the wound of water pouring down. Stepping quickly, the brunnet motioned for the red head to come with her as she led her from the room. Kim made no protest, still trying to comprehed all that she had heard, which was far more then her mind could take right now. She had only been conscience a few hours and still she felt exhausted. Before they had even gotten to the guest room, Bonnie had taken off her sports bra and was undoing her jeans, leaving her in only panties by the time they made it there. The room was small, no door and a large bed with a dresser built into the headboard. Moving behind her, she gave Kim a gentle push, forcing her onto the bed. "If you will excuse me kid, I believe I am going to take a shower. See ya."  
  
The words esccaped from her lips before she knew what she was saying, "How many showers do you have?" Quickly she decided that if asked, she would say she wanted to take one herself. Though she knew the answer before it was even spoken.  
  
With a mischevious wink the older girl replied, "One silly."  
  
Ok, next chapter gets all lemony. Say it with me, YAY LEMONS. Thank everyone for reviewing.  
  
Latta 


	3. Chapter Three

Did I ever mention I love reviews, hehehe.  
  
Now, onto the sex. LMAO  
Bonnie walked into the bathroom silently, smiling to herself as she slipped out of the only piece of clothe still on her body. Her panties fell to the floor in a pool at her feet before she used her foot ot gently nudge them to on side of the room. She could hear the shower runing, though the thick midnight blue shower curtain prevented her from actually seeing if Ron was still within. A ceramic countertop held two fingerles gloves and a pair of sunglasses, he was definately still in there. Moving to the end opposite the showerhead, she entered still without a sound. Ron stood under the water facing the faucet, both hands washing the lather from his scalp. Quickly Bonnie stepped up behind him, pressing her naked body against his, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and placing both hands on his manhood. He was already hard, which didn't surprise her, he was always hard, even after sex, seemingly always ready for more. "Guess who?" She spoke in her most seductive tone, slightly husky and full of want.  
  
Ron broke out in a smile, instantly after hearing her wanting to tease her. "I am going to tell you the same thing I told the other deliver girls, that is not a tip and you have to make an appointment." Feeling himself pulled around by his "tip" and pressed against the wall, he looked down into a set of firey blue eyes and tried hard to suppress the laughter. The anger was false, no doubt about it, but if he didn't want to stir up the real thing he had to atleast pretend to take it seriously.  
  
"Asshole," it was said in the same sensual voice as before. Reaching up to burying her lips into his, she held onto his prick with one hand and digging her nails deep into the skin of his shoulder with the other. Her nipples felt like fire for both of them, sliding along an old scar that cut along the length of his lower chest. Placing one hand behind her neck, the other trailed down her body, gripping her ass firmly and lifting, bringing her closer to being eye to eye with him. Letting go of his hard on, Bonnie used the newly freed hand to delicately trace the ridges and indentations that marked years of battle with everything from street punks to magically enhanced men and creatures of horror with no real name to speak of. Sticking her tongue out she attempted to get his to play with her, he however had ideas of his own. Biting down on her bottom lip produced a satisfying yelp of surprise. Gently pulling her hair backward was a gesture that both asked her to lean her head backward and told her what he was planning. A shiver went through her as water began cascading down her chest and moist lips encircled her earlobe and sucked softly. Those lips went from warm to hot as they moved over the jawbone and down the neck, teech scraping softly over the very front of her throat. By the time they got to her breasts, it was like liquid fire, leaving a trail of heat and desire that the water flowing over them couldn't even begin to deminish. There was no rush in Ron's movements, every motion practiced with every speed, every preasure, every intensity possible, until he had found the perfect way to make her melt and bring her to the point of begging her to do anything he wanted to her in record time. Blatantly ignoring the breasts and instead kissing the flesh along the ribs just beneath them brought conflicting emotions. This was a very sensitive are for Bonnie, the mear touch of his lips there sending a hard shudder through her body, causing her to hold onto his form to keep from falling. At the same time, she very much wanted her tits played with, they had been overly sensitive the last few days and now were almost aching for attention. Pulling her up further against him, Ron contiued to snake his tongue over the sensitive skin along the side of her stomache, eliciting a small giggle fallowed by a deep sigh as the ticklish spot was passed. She grabbed the wall and the shower head to keep balanced as he slung first one then the other leg over his shoulders, bringing him face to face with her inner thighs and the recently shaven spot where they met. Wet red and black hair softly swept against one thigh as teeth gently but firmly embeded themselves into the other, a shiver flower through her body as the sucking sensation began. One arm snaked up to support her back, while the other puled free to reach upward, carressing her cheek with lightly calloused fingers. His thumb tracing delicate patterns along the edge of her lips, giving her the whispered sensation like that of a soft, lingering kiss. Ussually Ron could and would tease her for hours like this, more implying sensations then actually giving them. Needless to say Bonnie was very surprised, though not unpleasantly, when he tossed the routin out the window and dove a long, hard tongue deep into her folds. Blood dripped down her throat, a casuality of biting her lip too hard to keep from screaming. It was odd, they had screwed each other in every way they could think of many times, but each time he touched her it felt like she was experiencing it for the first time again. She could feel him sliding his rough tongue completely inside of her, then twisting it around so the underside was pressing against the front of her wet walls. He did this effortlessly, still not touching the hard nub that was begining to throb just above his top lip. Unconsciencely she took the thumb that had been moving around her mouth and began sucking it hard, her eyes already closed to the outside world. Wiether she knew she was doing it or not, Ron considered this a hint that she wanted something. Placing her back to the tile wall, he brought both hands around front to massage her breasts. Upon having the aching mounds of flesh touched, she groaned deep in her gut and began clawing at his shoulders, leaving scarlet trenches in his flesh. Not seeming to notice, he opened his mouth widely, taking in every sensitive area along her lower region. Teeth scraped softly against the hood of her clit as the tip of a long tongue teased the area between her wet pussy and asshole, at the same time his lower lip putting an increasing amount of preasure on her backdoor. Her nipples began to noticably pulsate under the fingers rolling them softly back and forth. An increasingly warm feeling started to grown from deep in her stomache, the flames fanned harder with each suckle of a lower lip, each squeeze of a sensitive mound of flesh, each thrust of a tongue tip into one of her holes. Soon she was so hot, so close, so enthralled in the sensation, she didn't notice that her nails had dug deep into skin. Crimson mixed with the clear water as it flowed down Ron's back and into the drain. He failed to realize it too however, as the two soft thighs that had been on either side of his head gripped it in a vice like tightness. The wet pussy that his tongue was burried in shot out an explosion of juices to leak down the back of his throat. Her hips bucked for several minutes, though instead of seperating he waited, riding her orgasm with her. Slowly putting her down, he moved the curtain and stepped from the tub. '' Where in the hell do you think your going?'' Bonnie's voice was rasping and thick, still out of breath.  
  
A glare of real anger was shot in his direction, and was answered with a smile. Sliding his sun glasses back on and grabbing his gloves, Ron began exiting the room without answering, then thought better of it. '' The kid doesn't need to hear us, and in case you forgot, that wall is the only thing deluding your screams. Besides,'' He grinned evily. '' if you be a good girl and wait, I will let you use the handcuffs.'' Turning, he wondered if he would regret that decision. Considering the smile on her face, he atleast knew he would be sore as hell in the morning.  
  
A bellowing laugh escaped Ron's chest as a small figure entered the room Ki was in. The creature waddled on it's back legs. It's sides sagged slightly with chub, making the legs barely visible as it moved along. Under one foreleg was a container of Velveeta cheese, the other leg stuffing one pawfull after another into a buck toothed mouth. Ron's smile quickly fled as Rufus' voice called from the room. ''KIM''  
  
The girl within answered in kind. ''RUFUS''  
  
Still naked, Ron glanced into the room and looked at the young woman holding his beloved pet. 'It can't be,' his thoughts going a mile a minute. But she didn't look anything like Kim, did she? It had been ten years since he had last seen her, but could his memory of her really have changed that much? He thought she had been taller, prettier, and would never have beeen offgaurd enough to get caught by punks like this girl had. Unless there was some huge distraction of coarse, which he recalled causing many of when he was with her. A distraction......like seeing a memorial to her own death. He watched her play with Rufus, his mind going faster by the second. His thoughts were interupted as the left lens of his sun glasses became a bright screen with an all too familiar face on it. Quirking an eyebrow he whispered the man's name as he moved from the guest room. ''Wade?''  
  
His long time friends face seemed odd, an expression of utter confusion plastered over it. Ron didn't remember ever seeing him confused before. ''Ron I have some weird news.......I suddenly started getting signals from the Kimunicator.''  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed, this was a little too convenient to be coincidence. ''You found her body?'' He wasn't surprised in the least when the dark complected genius shook his head.  
  
Wade's face somehow became more confused, and worried at the same time. ''Ron, the signal is coming from your house, about a dozen feet in to the west.''  
  
Bonnie entered the room in time to watch her love turn and watch thier guest play with his pet. She wondered at what he said next, but decided to wait for a more entertaining time to ask.  
  
Ron pulled his gloves on as he stared at the woman who was looking more like his old friend by the second. Before switching of the connection to Wade he said, ''Somehow, I'm not surprised.''  
  
Oh Hells, I really need to get laid. For inspiration if nothing else. It hasn't taken me that long to write a lemon in......Ok, so never. I will do some flashback and explaining next chapter. All right, anyone actually read these author things, or am I all alone out there? Thank everyone for reading.  
  
Latta 


	4. Chapter Four

Ok, flashback.  
  
Oh, and I forgot in the other chapters, so. (robotic tone) I do not own Kim Possible or anything affiliated with such.  
  
(2004 Three months after Kim's dissapearance)  
  
Ron leaned heavily on the wall that was painted a desgusting yellow color. The school hallways were completely deserted, though wiether he realized it, or cared for that matter, was up for speculation. Hist brown eyes still held the same warmth as they always had, but they were far distant, as if he were looking into space. He had left Rufus at home, not really wanted to be with anyone lately, but still giving into the obligation of going to school. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, anymore. While he had made his way into the building, Ron had stood in this spot, unmoving, as three class periods came and went. The fourth session had started wome time ago and would probably end soon, he didn't even wonder if anyone had seen him. Inside he was trying hard to restrain something, he didn't know what it was, but it was better harder to repress. he was so inwardly focused that he never saw the large man or smaller woman leave a classroom and walk straight toward him.  
  
Stopping in front of him, Bonnie partially hid behind Mr. Barken, unsure as to wiether she wanted him to see her or not. Softly she spoke, '' I told you he was out here.'' Her voice seemed to be missing the normal superior tone. Hearing her speak, Ron looked directly into her blue eyes, then to the taller man and back again. For a time he seemed fixated.  
  
''Stoppable, I understand that you are upset. However, if you don't plan on going to class, I will have to reprimand you.'' Mr. Barken's voice was far from normal as well, soft and almost gentle....almost.  
  
Ron heard what they had said, but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking into thier eyes, seeing something that may or may not have been there. Blame. He could see it, it was al so clear. They blamed him, just like everyone else did. He had heard the whispers behind his back, the sideways glances from those too ashamed to even look at him. Later he would love to say what happened next was an accident, a mistake, that he had just snapped. This would have been a lie. He couldn't take it any more, no, he wouldn't take it anymore. His resistance didn't break, he mearly released something that had been brooding in him for months. Stepping forward, he passed the larger man and walked toward the girl. Thier eyes were locked, she could see that the gentle warmth had changed into an intense flame, and she had the feeling someone was about to get burned. At the last second she realized it was probably going to be her. ''What business is it of your's where I am? Why do you care Bonnie? What? Without me in class you have no one to gloat over, to feel better then? You know what, you are just a social parasite, attaching yourself to whatever is higher on the food chain then you until you have sucked the very life out of them. To tell the truth I wouldn't be surprised if you spread your legs for any THING with a dick. I am through taking your shit and everyone elses, the next time you try sharpening your tongue on me I just might rip it off and shove it up your over used twat.'' He had moved closer with every word, now leaning with only a breath between them. Softly he pressed her lips to her's, held them for a moment, and pulled away. ''No one will ever kiss you who cares about you as much as I do, remember that.'' Though his comment was meant as an insult, meaning that no one would ever really care about her. She heard something different. Leaving her slackjawed, Ron turned to the equally shocked teacher. Taking a step forward, he stared Mr.Barken right in the eye. ''And as for you, you self rightoues asshole, you can walk right into the administration office and start signing release papers. I QUIT!!'' With that, he headed for the front doors, leaving the two staring after him, niether ever being spoken to like that before. Mostly, niether ever expected it out of Ron. Loosing his best friend had taken a toll on him, she had been his anchor, knowing she was there had made him able to brush off the rest of the world. Now, however, he had no one to lean on, no one who appreciated his uniqueness, no one to help him cope with his anger. They both watched as the blond boy walked through the doors, never planing to return again.  
  
(Several hours later)  
  
What was she doing here? It was begining to get dark and she didn't like the dark. It wasn't a fear exactly, she had just never been given a reason to be anything but irritated by the lack of light. So why was she here? It was him, she couldn't get him out of her head. That kiss, that damned kiss. He'd stolen her first kiss, though he didn't know it, then he had told her he cared about her more then anyone else. That's why she was here, standing on his front porch, trying as hard as she could to get the courage to knock or leave. Still she didn't understand, she had never given two shits about him before. If he had ever kissed her before she would have decked him, so why hadn't she today. Then it hit her, before, he never would have kissed her. She knew that the situation had changed something inside him, but she still wated to know why. That was why she was here, standing on his porch, watching the shadows behind the door as the light above her head flickered to life. An older, meaty man with blond hair and glasses stood in the doorway, a look of concern on his face. It was then that she realized her face was probably a mask of worry, making him think she was in some kind of trouble. Quickly, before he could ask her what was wrong, she spoke up. '' I'm here to see Ron.'' the fatherly face didn't look less concern by the explanation, but more. She doubted anyone had been here to see him since the accident. She was about to tell him she could come back, when he stepped aside and pointed down a hallway ajoining to the front door. Slowly she walked back toward the indicated bedroom, feeling two pairs of eyes watching her back. Refusing to look back, she instead stared at the door ahead of her, a deep brown wood with words scrawled deep into them. ''Go the Fuck Away'' She didn't even realize she was holding her breath while she reached for the handle and opened the door. Glancing around she noticed a been back chair, a computer desk and a bed. She never saw Ron coming.  
  
Suddenly she was pressed against the wall, pinned by a forearm across the top of her chest. The other arm was pulled back, fist clenched, ready to swing. his face was so close she could feel his breath flowing over her face and neck. A growling whisper escaped his lips, ''What are you doing here Bonie? Didn't get enough of me at school today?''  
  
She wasn't scared, but she wasn't not scared either. Not sure how she felt or how to respond, she mearly watched his eyes, never taking her eyes from him. That fire that had roared to life was still evident in the brown depths, but it had cooled greatly. The naked mole rat watching from his shoulder had a look on it's face that reflected Bonnie's feelings almost perfectly, confused and concerned. Finally she spoke, barely a whisper. ''I came to see if you were alright, if I could do anything to help you feel better.'' It was the truth, but she stillwasn't sure why she cared if this man was alright. Sure, tragedy brought people closer, but she doubted she would have gone to see if her own friends were ok when they were upset over losing someone. So the question remained, why was she here, worrying about Ron Stoppable? Slowly he let his arms fall to his sides, still staring into her blue orbs.  
  
Eventually they broke eye contact and he glanced down at her clothes, a forest green tank top and blue jeans. Smirking he turned, she almost looked like she wasn't a social parasite....almost. Luckily she hadn't seen him smile, it woud definately have unnerved her more then she already was. It was humorless and looked much like the grin of an assassin giving his prey something to remember him by. It was the mile of someone dying inside. At the same time she had been studying his clothing. His pants were the same as earlier, but his read and black shirt was torn and stained with what she hoped was red-brown paint. ''Do what you want, stay, go, whatever. Just don't expect anything from me.'' Before another word was spoken a smaller replica of the Kimunicator Kim had always carried started beeping in an odd jingle. Grabbing it from the computer desk, Ron frowned at the picture of his cWade that came to the screen. ''Hey Wade, whats up?''  
  
Bonnie listened as the boy on the other end spoke to Ron, explaining that the escavation tam had been through everything, and the loss of her body along with the face that he could no longer track the original Kimunicator didn't bode well. Put simply, there was no hope for her survival. Kim was dead. Ron didn't respond, just turned off the device and dropped it to the ground, his arms limp at his sides while he flopped down on the bed.  
  
She watched as the fire that had been behind his eyes only a moment ago extinguished, leaving him looking like a shell. Moving forward, she was going to call to him, but was cut off. He turned to look at her, ''Kim's dead, and... I'm not. I....don't have her anymore....I don't....have anyone.'' He looked away, staring at his lap. He had no other friends, not really. His parents, they never really understood who he was and how he thought. Rufus was a good pet, but he was still only an animal. No, he had noone.  
  
He was brought back to reality by a sudden weight on his lap. Looking up he came eye to eye with Bonnie, her hand cupping the side of his face as she drew closer. Her other arm wrapped around the back of his neck, she smiled softly, falsely. ''You have me now, and you always will. From now on I will be there for you Ron, any time you want or need me, any..........way you want or need me.'' Kissing him lightly on the lips, she was still unsure about her decision, but it had been made. She had never honestly cared about this blond goof before, but as she had watched him, it hurt her to see him like this. She had just pledged her time, and body if need be, to keep the beast she had seen earlier from taking him completely. Inwardly she wondered if she could ever learn to accept adn perhaps like being with him as she had just said she would. She doubted it, but one never knew. With these thoughts running through her head, she didn't even realize she was the one who pushed him back, who began undressing him. Though he didn't protest, Ron hadn't even thought of her offer in such a way. That quickly changed when her shirt went flying across the room with no assistance from him. Though neither knew, they both wondered at who thier first time was going to be with. Bonnie was so focused on ehr thoughts, she didn't even hear her own words. ''I have wanted to do this to you for so long Ron.'' Her lips met his again as her hands trailed down his body.  
  
It appeared they would be learning these things, together.  
  
Ok, not bad considering. I had no idea where it was going. I just made this chapter up as I went. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I am not sure if I will make the next chapter the cherry breaker or not. I think I will let you guys decide. Review please. Latta 


	5. Chapter Five

Ron lay silent beneath the blue eyed cheerleader, afraid that making a sound would break the spell of sexuality that had overtaken her. He simply watched and breathed heavily. He gasped into her mouth as her tongue slid between his lips and a hand scraped fingernais lightly across the underside of his ribs simultaniously. His eyes went over her body, the newly exposed skin, some still slightly covered by a midnight blue bra. A loud groan escaped his lips, forcing his head backward and his eyes closed as a set of small teeth sank gently but firmly into the tendon connecting his shoulder and neck. Unconsciencely his hand came up and grabbed her waist, pulling her down to straddle him, the other lightly brushing across her chest, causing her to shudder. Finally getting up the courage, he spoke in barely a whisper. ''I want you too Bonnie.'' Then everything froze.  
  
Staring into one another's eyes, they both stayed completely still for one moment, then a second. Bonnie was caught in something she hadn't realized even existed, feelings for Ron. The thought that he wanted her had stopped her dead in her tracks, until slowly, a warm shudder went flowing through her body. Never taking her eyes from his, Bonnie clawed visciously at his pants. She growled loudly when they refused to come undone, and grined evily in triumph when it finally released. When the rufused to come off fast enough for her taste, she yanked them off, almost ripping them off of him as quickly as she could. Out of no where, her grin faded. His body was definately eager to continue, but that isn't what paused her movements. It was the look in his eyes. The fire she had thought extinguished ealier had returned, only now lust instead of anger was adding fuel to this fire. Without warning his head spran forward, and his teeth sank into her bra directly between the cups. Tightening his jaw, the fabric snapped under the preasure, freeing twin globes to the brown eyes trained on them.  
  
Rufus watched from the dresser as the events unfolded. Ron pushing the now topless girl from him and began smashing his lips against her like a wild animal in heat. This was his first time after all, and his hormones had completely taken over. Now pinning her arms above her head, the other hand squeezing her breast almost painfully. Still the thought of him passionately, savagely but still passionately, bit, likced and squeezed his way down her body. Firmly pressing her hands against the mattress, he pulled his hand away, using both to remove her jeans. She had gotten the message before he had removed it, keep them there. Ron's mouth worked feverishly on her right breast, biting and sucking on the nipple. Bonnie gasped loudly as her pants were thrown to the side, only a thin pair of blue panties between his flesh and her womanhood. Her lips were once again captured by his as he busied his fingers by literaly ripping the clothe from her body. Leaving her completely nude, his grinding motions now caught directly onto her sensitive skin. At the same instant thier tongues began slowly exploring each other's mouth, getting faster adn more urgent in movement every second. Reaching forward, she pulled his boxers down until they fell to the floor. When thier bodies met again the feel of skin on skin sent a shiver through both of them. A knock on the door silenced Bonnie, but didn't have nearly that effect on Ron.  
  
A low growl started in his chest and quickly built into a roar. When he looked up thier eyes met again and the fire flared to an intense flame once more. Whirling around, he opened the door, stil naked, and stared with fury at the person on the other side. It was a boy from school, probably come to see how Ron was. Bad timing. Before he could speak he was silenced by a look, one that could have coined the phrase ''If looks could kill'' by itself. ''Listen and listen good, if you don't get THE FUCK out of here RIGHT NOW, then I will rip your balls off and force you to swallow them. UNDERSTAND?'' Barely nodding once, the boy felt a wooden door slam directly into his nose before his brain even registered the movement. Turning back to the brunet, smiling evily. ''Now where was i?''  
  
Bonnie spread her legs slowly, her head in a haze from losing herself into those sometimes fiery, sometimes warm brown eyes. Lightly squeezing her breasts, she moaned slightly and tilted her head backward, waiting for him to come to her. She felt it all in one swift moment of friction. Lips softly pressing against her's, hands cupping her own so they both toyed with her breasts, and his hard member sliding completely into her in one motion. She had broken her maiden's hood long ago during strenuos cheerleading practice. (Don't believe it, too bad. Medically possible for women who play sports to break thier hymen during practice.) This reduced the normal pain of the first time to a minor ache, which was quickly forgotten as he pumped slowly in and out of her. 'God how wet was I?' she thought to herself as the sensation of her own juices dripping down her thighs and ass cheeks. The build up was quick, much quicker then she had ever gotten herself off. Her body shuddered wildly as an orgasm ripped through her. At the same time, she felt his hardness pump into her hard and fast, shooting a huge wad into her cunt. Slowly thier breathing returned to normal. still thier lips occasionally brushing each other. The clock said it had only been a few minutes, but they bother could have sworn it had lasted an hour. Gently they intertwinced thier arms and legs, lying on the bed and pulling close to one another. Bonnie didn't try to figure out her emotions right now, she was just enjoying the sensation of being held. Closing her eyes she smiled softly, while he stared at her sleeping face, an uncertainty flowing through him. Like his partner though, he pushed his feeling aside for now, just enjoying being with her, if only for a time.  
  
(Another three months later)  
  
Rufus lay beside Ron, eating cheese and watching him excercise. Ron pushed his body up with little effort, listened to the soft music in the background. He had lost count around a hundred and thirty, but had kept going to atleast fifteen minutes. He felt the arm of the woman laying across his back snake over his shoulder and carress his cheek. Bonnie smiled as he unconsciencely pushed his face further into her hand, never breaking stride in his excercixe. Since he no longer went on missions regularly, he had alot of pent up energy that he hadn't realized was there before. Now most of it was focused in building up his body, while much was also expended in his ongoing relationship with the blue eyed cheerleader. It was odd, the more they had sex the more it seemed she wanted to, not that he was complaining. She had somehow brought him back to reality with just a few moments. They spent alot of thier time together now, parting only for her to leave for school or being forced home by her parents in the early morning. While she was gone he normally his spent working out or watching Tv. Sleep was no longer an option, unless he was thoroughly exhausted nightmares flowed like water. He had just begun to forgive himself, he didn't need for his subconscience to start blaming him over again. Ron's parents just left the two alone, let them come and go as they pleased. It was easier then dealing with thier son's temper. He had calmed considerably since the encounter three months ago, still he had an edge about him. The air around his body seemed to literally beg for physical violence. Even he was starting to think that if he didn't beat the hell out of someone or thing soon, he would do somethign drastic. All these thoughts were running through his head for the hundreth time when a knock on his door broke his stride, if only for a second. '' Come in.'' Bonnie noticed, not for the first time, that his voice seemed deeper, more masculin and defined. She doubted anyone would mistake his voice for another, it was too distinct.  
  
His father's head peaked through the door, an uncomfortable smile plastered over his face. ''Two packages were just delivered for you Ronald.'' His voice was soft and slow, worried that he might become a target for a rant. He looked at the woman laying across his son's back, wondering how she kept him in check so easily. It didn't matter though, Ron had already talked to both his parents about needing his space. He would be moving out within a week. He recieved no arguements, what had happened had changed him. Being on his own just seemed right at this point for some reason. Setting the two boxes on the floor in front of the couple, he quickly exited the room.  
  
Turning his attention to the boxes, he continued to move up and down. One was small, rectangular with brown wrapping and the words ''Open First'' written over the top in an offical looking black font. The one beneath it was several times larger, in the same brown wrapping, though without any wording on it. Lowering himself one final time, Ron pulled his arms up and grabbed the smaller package. Bonnie still on her perch sprawled over his back watched as he unwrapped it. When the lid was removed a pair of plack sunglasses stared back at him with a small tag hanging from one arm. Flipping the tag, he smiled as he read the inscription. ''From Wade'' Placing them over his eyes, Ron's sight was imediately split between an image of Wade at his desk and Rufus who sat in the open box giving him a thumbs up and mumbling about how he looked.  
  
''Hey Ron, how's it going?'' The ten year old genius smiled and took a long drink form his soda. Then his smile faded, ''I was hoping to wait a while longer before sending these to you, but there are still hits on the site that need imediate attention. I know it's been a long time since you have been on a mission, and you have never gone solo, but.....''  
  
He was cut off by Ron's voice, ''No problem, just give me a download of what all you sent me, and tell me where to be. Oh, and you may have to work on a lift.'' He gave Bonnie an ''I'll explain later'' look, then began opening the second box as Wade went through a run down.  
  
''Firstly, those sun glasses are a mini comunicator, all you have to do is say 'Call Wade' and it will contact me hands free. I can also see anything you see through the lenses. Which reminds me, it will be easier to explain if you would open the other box.'' Ron almost laughed as he ripped the paper and tossed the top to the side. Inside was a vest with four pockets on either side, each filled with one thing or another, a pair of fingerless gloves and a long steel blade with a gold plated handle shaped like a naked mole rat. '' The knife was a present I was going to give you for your birthday, but now is as good a time as any. I figured the gloves couldn't hurt either. But now we get to the kool stuff. The vest is an experimental material, tougher then leather and is bullet proof, plus it's made to fit only you. Each pocket is filled with a personalized toy. The right ones are explosives, the left ones emit both a sonic ring and an electrical pulse that should short circut most devices. If I think of anything else that might come in handy, you will be the first to know. I have some things to do, but I am sending the email and schematics directly to your computer. As for a ride, I think I can manage that. Wade out.'' With that the lens went translucent again.  
  
Lifting up and tilting to the side, Ron forced Bonnie onto the bed while he made his way to the computer desk. Sure enough all the information he needed began spewing out of his printer. Taking the papers he turned to look at the small naked mole rat and the woman who now held him in her arms. Pulling on the vest and gloves, he grabbed the knife and flipped it around in his hand with a precision not even he knew he had. ''I have a few things that need taking care of, watch Rufus for me.'' With that he walked out of the room and toward the front door. Only turning when a small hand gripped his shoulder. Looking Bonnie in the eye, he smiled. Leaning in he kissed her lips, whispering ''I will be back.''  
  
Before he turned away again, she caught a glimpse of his eyes above the sunglasses. The second they left her and his pet they changed. This time it was worse than any fire she had seen there before. In all honesty she had never even heard of cold brown eyes before, but what she saw sent a chill down her spine. Not for her own safety, but for whoever was on the opposite end of that newly aquired blade. Someone, somewhere, was in deep trouble and she had never felt safer in her life.  
  
Another chapter where I just wung it. So what do you think? I am not writing anything else until I get a couple reviews for these last chapter. Please.  
  
Latta 


	6. Chapter Six

Ron smiled, staring at the complex before him. Along with the specifics of what had been stolen, there was a blueprint of the building, making it much easier to come up with a plan. His wasn't that complicated, it could have been pulled off with minimum information. The wall he faced was either a black or a dark blue, with scattered windows on various levels. It was three stories tall with a small basement beneath. It held the power supply for the entire building. That was the target, take out the power and go from there. Simply, still, easier said then done. He rubbed one partially covered hand over his chin, for the first time feeling stubble. It had come from no where, staining his face a slight shade darker. Slowly he walked forward, making no attempt to hide his movements. If he was seen that would only make the intruders more nervous when the lights went out, knowing he was there yet not knowing where he was. According to Wade's data there were seven men inside, not including Shego and Drakken. Still, Ron wasn't worried in the least. Now that no one was relying on his actions but himself, now that no ones health was on the line but his own, his confidence soared through the roof. He felt stronger, faster and more dangerous then he had ever been in his life. And though he didn't know it, he looked far more dangerous then ever before. Choosing a window on the first floor, he began to pick up his pace. At the last second a human shaped shadow fell over the same window. Too late now. Pulling his blade, he curled into a ball and flew through the glass, shattering it everywhere.  
  
Light reflecting off the glass flying through the air, a man shape rolled along the floor, then swiftly brought a dagger up into a hand holding a gun. Just as quickly the other arm was knocked to the side and the blade supported by forarm held firmly against a throat gasping for air. The hired goon never knew what hit him, even after he stared into the face for a second. ''You are going to take me to the basement, and make sure that we come no where near any of your friends. Then, maybe, just maybe, you will get out of here in only two pieces.'' Smiling the blond boy nodded his head toward a severed pinky on the floor. ''If not...'' He let the words sit with an ominous feel for a second, ''well you get the idea.'' The man hadn't even felt the cut, let alone the edge actually take off his finger. Drakken paid him enough to fight and get his ass kicked, but not to die. He nodded his head, almost afriad to speak. Moving across the empty room toward the only door, ron looked both ways before pushing the larger man into the hallway. The off white walls stretched right and left, making a sharp turn at the end of the left and several doors just to the right of where they now stood. The goon headed toward the bend to the left, the large sharped cutter tip touching firmly against the small of his back, ready to slice him to shreds at a moments notice. Blood spattered along the floor, leaving a trail as they made thier way around the corner into an adjacent hallway and fallowed the barren walls until they hit a set of stairs headed up and a second heading down. Taking a quick look behind them, Ron pushed his captive toward the decending stairs. the only sound made was thier footsteps, thier breathing, and the dripping of blood. Niether spoke as they walked under the florecent lighting, the silence catching the knife wielder's attention. It was far too quiet, by now they were atleast looking for this guy. They were going at a relitively slow pace, trying not to catch attention, so several minutes had passed since he had come crashing through the window. Just before the last step Ron kicked his foot directly into the other man's back, sending him sprawling across the concrete floor. ''Stay down.'' It was a comand, there was no doubt. They man froze where he dropped, while the other one moved over the floor. Glancing at the blank walls, Ron quickly found the generator in the corner. A large red and black machine that hummed softly as if to some unsung tune. He walked over to the generator, fishing into one of his left hand pockets on his vest. Pulling out the contents he stared at it for a moment then smiled. It was a palm sized deep red oval with the letters ''R'' and ''S'' in yellow engraved on the top, a sticky substance ont he bottom. Pressing the rubbery surface of the ''R'' his vision was interupted on one side by the number three. As he pressed the device against the side of the power source, sticking to the surface, the number changed to two. Running to the other side of the room, he watched for a second as the timer slipped through the remaining two numbers, and as it hit zero a basketball sized electric fieled surrounded his device. At the same moment the lights flickered, then were extinguished when the humming of the generator stopped completely.  
  
Ron turned to the man still on the floor, barely visible in the lack of light. When his hand went up to take off his sun glasses, a pastel green light lit up the very center of the room, along with the stairway. Just before heading up the stairs, as if in afterthought, he slammed his heal into the prone man's temple, sending him into unconscienceness. Trying not to make too much noise in his irritation, he growled lightly. ''Call Wade.'' Instantly the image of his friend popped into view. Before the younger man could even say hello Ron was growling in anger, ''Why didn't you mention the back up lights? It might have been helpfull, considering I was planing on taking them by surprise.''  
  
''Well Ron, according to all my stats there isn't one. They must have brought a back up with them. Nothing to do now but adjust your plan.'' Wade had an irritated tone to his voice, he didn't like being second guessed. If he had known he would have told Ron, he should know that.  
  
''No problem, just caught me off gaurd. Anyway, I need you to double check the number of people here. Can you do one of those heat scans? Maybe it will tell me where the back up is too.'' Ron looked around the corner of the stairwell, then, seeing nothing, slowly made his way up the next flight.  
  
Wade smiled as he ran the tests, atleast he hadn't forgotten how valueable the computer genious could be. Now all he had to work on was his attitude. '' There are still nine intruders in total. I can't tell where the back up is yet, but I will keep trying.''  
  
''Good, stay in contact. Ron out.'' Whipping around the corner, he flew down the hall. Might as well check the doors on the first floor first. Again he met an inter section, peering around to see two more hired hands in the normal uniform of Drakken's henchmen. One held a small hand gun, the other a staff with purple energy immiting from the tips. The last one he had let live. With two, that was no longer an option. Flipping the blade to point downward, he took a deep breath and ran as fast and hard as he could, aiming for the one with the pistol.  
  
Halfway down the thirty foot hall the two turned to see Ron coming right at them. Cursing under his breath, one began to shoot, while the other stood back to stay out of the cross fire. Several bullets flew past, completely missing the teen. The third shot grazed along the right side of his neck, tearing shallowly into the flesh and leaving a small red trail. The seventh and final bullet was shot at point blank and ripped viciously into the tendon above his left shoulder blade, entering and exiting just beside the vests shoulder. A roar of pain and anger flooded the area as a flash of light signified the quick motion of a blade coming completely across the man's face, sending him sprawling to the floor clutching it.  
  
Flipping backward and landing on one knee saved Ron from a face full of staff as the second man swung at him. Twirling the knife around, he faced the new threat without any sign of emotion on his face. Lifting his knife high, he ran straight for the man, forcing him to raise his weapon to block. At the last second though, Ron ducked low, sliding between the man's legs and slicing hard into the back of one knee. This brought the guy to the floor, while the teen rose and slammed his edge into the uniformed shoulder. Dropping the staff, the man screamed in pain at his wounds. One last swipe along the throat silenced him, perminately.  
  
Moving to the already downed other man, Ron checked his pulse. This one he could leave, the pulse was strong enough that he would live, but weak enough to ensure he wouldn't be waking for a long time. Grabbing the gun from the ground, he tossed it into his pocket and contiued to the three doors at the end of the hallway, hoping no one had heard the shots or screams yet. He still had two elements of surprise, they still didn't know where he was, or what he was capable of. Besides, even if they had seen him, they wouldn't remember who he was anyway. Well, maybe after today that would change. He didn't know how many bullets were left in the gun, so when he entered the next room, his knife was the weapon he led with. Nothing at all marred the plainness of the room, giving ron a supsicious feeling. All this room, only seven gaurds. It suddenly didn't feel right as he checked a second room, then the third. All were empty.  
  
As he ran back toward the stair case, he paused to wipe his blade clean on one of the fallen men's uniforms. Quickly he made his way up to the next flight, falling flat on the stairs just before the end and looking over the edge to catch a glimpse of what was ahead of him. The nothingness that was begining to occupy every room stared back at him. this was getting monotonous. Moving down the corridor he opened the two doors along the way, ending with the last door, a unisex rest room. Taking out the gun, he leaned down to look under the stalls for feet. As he entered, he never noticed the cameras fallowing his every move. He had no clue his every move was being watched, let alone by who.  
  
Drakken stared at the teleivision screen, his face almost purple from rage. ''Who does this fool think he is, walking into my building and killing my minions? Shego! What are you going to do about this?''  
  
The green eyes of his assistant flickered off of the image of a shaggy blond man entereing a false room on the second floor. She was a little impressed, though she would never admit it. Thier security had been breached countless times before, but never by someone like this. He seemed willing to do anything to succeed, and that she could relate to. Smiling she looked back at the image, watching him flip his large knife in impatience as he walked out of the empty room. ''If he is good enough to find his way here, then I will take care of it. If not, he isn't worth my time.'' This was said at the wrong time, as the kid stopped between the end of the hall and the last door, staring at the wall for a few minutes. Stepping back until his back was against the opposite wall, then running forward, slamming into the false panel, and bursting into the room directly behind Shego. ''Guess that makes him worth my time, doesn't it.''  
  
So, I lied. Thanks to everyone who reviews. I am waiting till next chapter to have the fight between Shego and Ron next chapter. I do want oppinions though, so please more reviews. Oh and just so everyone knows, this is being related to Kim at the same time you are reading it, that way she has an idea of what happened while she was gone.  
  
Latta 


End file.
